Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. As costs have fallen quickly and functionality has risen dramatically, powerful circuits are now available at low cost for a wide range of use. Improvements in optical lithography have been the driving force behind the extraordinary advances in integrated circuit cost and performance. Therefore, many in the industry are striving to improve the optical lithography efficiency.